The Wars of the Coalition
The Wars of the Coalition is a group of Five Wars during 1768-1772 between the Kingdom of Great Albion and the Combined Armies of the Skeleton Empire, The Herobrinians, and few more countries. 1768-The War of the First Coalition The War Began When the Herobrinians blocked Albion's Plans for a Colonial America. The Herobrinians Gained help from the Skeleton Empire, The Kingdom of Gaul, and the Spider Monarcy. Despite the Combined Armies of the four Nations, Albion Won Against the First Coalition. 1769-The War of the Second Coalition/King George III's War After Being Defeated by Albion During the First Coalition, The Herobrinians decided to Retaliate by Gathering an Fleet of 489 Warships with 3,476 Soldiers Onboard, as well as Starting an Alliance with the Skeleton Empire, Kingdom of Gaul, and the Slime Republic. King George III's Military Regiment Joins the War to Prevent the Herobrinians from Entering the Shores of the Colonies. Overall The Coalition Won with Albion's Loss of Philidelphia. 1770-The War of the Third Coalition/King George III's War After gaining a Small Part of the American Colonies(including Philidelphia), The Ghast Rebublic and the Spider Monarchy Joins the War in order to Secure the Stability of The Coalition, Meanwhile in the Albion Ruled American Colonies, King George III Plans of Ways of Retaking Philidelphia by Releasing a Series of Counter Attacks. In the End the Coalition Gained More Land Including New Jersey in the American Colonies. 1771-The War of the Fourth Coalition After Losing Philidelphia and New Jersey, King George III Decided to return to Albion and Appointed General Goldwallis on the Supreame Command. With Goldwallis' Tactics, They are Able to Retake Philidelphia And a Small Batch of Land. Albion Regained their Winning Streak. 1772-The War of the Last Coalition The Herobrinians are Planning to Leave the Colonies in their Fleet of 378 Ships, The Albionish Army Launches a Counter attack against The Herobrinians and its Allies. After the Brutal Counter attack, The Herobrinians Left its allies, The Ghasts, the Spiders, the Slimes, and the Gaulish behind. After Retaking New Jersey, The Albionish Celebrate Their Victory against the Coalition, Ending the War. Aftermath The Wars of the Coalition is known as one of the Biggest Wars in Minecraft History. Yet Emperor Herobrine still is Plannning for a New way of Conquering The Minecraft World. This is also known as the First War of Earl2002's Minecraft Timeline. Commanders *General Goldwallis- the Commander in Chief of the Albionish Army *Admiral Hood- The Fleet Admiral of the Royal King's Fleet of Albion, Captain of the "HMS Scarborough" *King Inconfius- The Ruler of the Skeletons, Commander of the 24th-Skeleton Infantry Division *Admiral Bloodlon- The Admiral of the Herobrinian Invasion Fleet/Armada *King George III- King of Albion, Commander of the 13th-Royal Infantry Division *General Lavasseur- Commander in Chief of the Gaulish Army *Admiral Velnevue- Admiral of the Gaulish Invasion Fleet, Captain of the "Rendezvous" *General Norrington- Commander of the 5th- Cavalry Division *Colonel Ricken- Commander of the Philidelphia Militiamen, Hero of Albion During 1770-1772 *Emperor Herobrine- Ruler of the Herobrinians Strength *Albionish Army: 2,742 Regulars, 693 Militiamen, 325 Royal Guards, 4,339 Royal Dragoons(a.k.a Cavalry) *Gaulish Army: 1,822 Regulars, 968 Marines, 6,243 Cavalry *Coalition Army: 4,550 Herobrinians, 433 Slimes, 617 Spiders, 3,705 Skeletons, 254 Ghasts, 234 Marines *Albionish Royal Navy: 60 Schooners, 22 Ships-of-Line, 45 Frigates, 74 Sloops *Gaulish Navy: 20 Frigates, 37 Ships-of-Line, 40 Schooners, 260 Troopships *Coalition Navy: 489 Troopships(The Herobrinians have a Poor Naval Force) Category:Fanfictions Category:Wars